Heidi Kurz
is a character in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love. She is a Cool type idol using blue as her theme colour. Heidi has dark blue eyes and lighter blue hair worn in braided odango held by blue ribbons. She also wears blue diamond earrings. For Spring/Summer, Heidi wears an outfit consisting of a frilly white shirt with a row of buttons and frills going down the middle and a blue ribbon hanging from the neck to match the sleeve cuffs. Her dark blue skirt has frilly strips going down each side and around the hem accent by a ribbon at the bottom of each side and a corset around the waist. Her light blue Mary Jane shoes are worn with white frilly socks. During Autumn/Winter, she swaps for a white turtleneck with a light blue hoodie, a denim mini-skirt with black belt, and white tights paired with short blue lace-up boots. Heidi is happy, extrovert girl with a very strong sense of justice. Her ditzy personality causes her to be very careless at times which can either help Heidi or lend her into serious trouble. Heidi makes friends rather easily due to her outgoing nature and often gives them cute nicknames. People admire her big sister-like figure and cheerfulness. Heidi never gives up or backs down when the going gets tough and she makes sure to see her objective through to the very end. Her love interest is Thomas Waldschmidt. In terms of Friends, Heidi gets along well with other idols, but may confuse Slavic idols, who have sensitive topics like: War, Politic, Family, and History - which conflicts with the Germanic lifestyle of efficient and disciplined characteristics. Heidi acts like a good friend to the other Germanic villagers, with whom she will talk about teamwork. She also gets along well with Latin, Nordic, and occasionally Anglo-Saxon idols - but may annoy Asian idols from time to time, who disagree with her attitude. *Her zodiac sign is Cancer. *Specialties: Playing piano, scuba diving, swimming, windsurfing *Hobbies: Listening to the sound of sea, singing, dancing, and relaxing *People's first impression of Heidi is "Entertainer". *The first thing she does in the morning is to brush her teeth. *In her report card, the teachers say "Heidi is an outspoken girl. She always listen to someone's question with care." *Between sleep and meals, Heidi chooses meals because she loves to eat. *She shares her given with Heidi Achterberg from Story of World (anime) and Heidi from Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror. **Coincidentally, Mrs. Achterberg's daughter, Rin, has nearly-identical appearance to Heidi Kurz. *She shares her voice actress with Marcel Kirschbaum from Story of World (anime). *Good at physical education, physics, home economics, and mathematics. She does not excel in biology. *Heidi is the first magical-themed idol in the series (mermaid) - following Katarina / Kathy (winged unicorn), Renée (angel); then followed by Chelsea (princess), Linda (ballerina), Wiktoria (flower fairy), and Shelby (butterfly fairy). *Her weakness is a crab. *Many people don't believe she is a Cool idol, due to her girly appearance and outgoing personality. *One bad thing about Heidi is when someone spread bad rumours about her older brothers. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love characters Category:Teen Category:Female Category:Germanic Category:Cool Idols